


Firsts

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date just so happens to fall the day after the first full moon since they started dating. Kili thinks it is horrible timing. Fili still counts it as a win, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

“So Wood is going to be a maniac tomorrow and have us in the air all morning,” Fili told him with a long suffering sigh. “But I was thinking maybe afterwards we could have a picnic by the Lake for lunch?”

Kili bit his lip and picked at a string on the red and gold sofa. They were in the Gryffindor common room, having finished up the week’s homework and now curled together in front of the roaring fire. Tauriel, Ori, and Legolas were nearby playing Exploding Snap, but carefully giving Fili and Kili their space.

“Like an actual date?” he asked shyly, unable to deny how wonderful the idea sounded, despite the horrible timing.

Fili grinned down at him. “Yeah, or as close to an actual one as we can have with the first Hogsmeade so far away. What do you say?”

“I’d like that,” Kili said, pushing back his misgivings. He’d have all morning to rest. He’d be fine. “But I should probably get going for now.”

“Noooo,” the blond whined, wrapping his arms tighter around him and pulling him closer. “There’s still a couple of hours until curfew! The sun hasn’t even set yet!”

The hospital wing was on the opposite side of the castle, though, and a fair few flights of stairs up. He needed to get there before the sun went down. And even though he knew Fili knew his secret, he still wasn’t very comfortable telling Fili where he was going out loud. Not when anyone could overhear them.

Besides, Fili may have abstractly been aware of his lycanthropy, but he hadn’t really been faced with the reality of. Tonight was, after all, the first full moon since Fili had asked him out. Kili was sure the Gryffindor hadn’t even realized it. Most students didn’t pay too much attention to their lunar charts outside the odd project for Astronomy or Divination or, even more rare, Herbology.

Instead of cluing Fili in on exactly where he was going and why, he gave the blond a mischievous look. “Don’t tell me we’re going to be one of those couples who spend every waking moment together?” he teased.

Fili pouted. “Well, I was _hoping_ we could be,” he quipped in mock petulance. “After all, how else am I going to keep you from realizing that you could do better than me?”

Kili snorted at that and stood. “What a ridiculous thing to say. Honestly.”

“Hey, now, I was only half joking,” the Gryffindor said, tugging him back down once more and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “If the world wasn’t so screwed up, everyone would know just how far out of my league you are.”

“I don’t know, you’re pretty amazing yourself,” he told him, relaxing just a moment in Fili’s arms. He sighed as he nuzzled into the blond’s chest, wishing he could just stay in Fili’s warm embrace.

Fili hummed. “Then maybe we’re just about even,” he murmured, brushing his lips across Kili’s hairline.

“I do have to go though,” the Hufflepuff said reluctantly, pushing himself up again with a sigh.

“Okay,” Fili said, standing up as well. “I’ll walk you back.”

“You don’t have to,” Kili told him, slightly panicking at the idea.

“I want to,” the blond whispered, stepping closer to him and bringing a hand up to brush Kili’s dark hair from his face.

Kili sighed happily and leant into the touch before he frowned. “Come on then,” he said, leading Fili out of Gryffindor Tower. Fili stopped short, though, when Kili turned left when he was expecting to go right.

“Hufflepuff Basement is this way,” he said, behind him with his thumb.

“I’m not spending the night in Hufflepuff Basement,” Kili confessed, figuring there was no use not telling Fili. Even if he had hoped to keep the blond from the ugly realities of his condition, he knew that they’d become an issue sooner or later. He was supposed to be trusting Fili, after all.

“I don’t understand,” Fili said in confusion.

“I’ve got to get to the hospital wing before the sunset and the moon comes out,” he explained, hoping he wouldn’t have to spell it out any clearer than that.

Understanding dawned on the Gryffindor’s face. “Oh.” He gave Kili a sheepish look. “I should have been paying more attention.”

Kili shook his head. “No, it’s not something you have to keep up with. Trust me, I keep up with it enough for the both of us,” he said wryly.

They walked in silence for a while after that, though Kili could feel Fili sneaking glances at him. Just before they got to the stairs that would take them to the hospital wing, the blond finally broke the silence.

“Does it hurt?”

The Hufflepuff started but then shook his head. “Not anymore,” he replied quietly, eyes shifting around to make sure they were really alone in the hallway. “It’s… uncomfortable… but the potion dulls any pain there would be.”

The pain would be excruciating, too, but Kili didn’t want to tell Fili that. Not when it didn’t matter. The Wolfsbane Potion blocked the pain, so all Kili really felt during the transformation was the unpleasant sensation of shifting bone and muscle. 

What he was going to do after Hogwarts when he didn’t have the headmaster forcing a potion master for brew the potion for him, he didn’t know. Kili was lucky Dumbledore made Snape brew enough Wolfsbane to last through the summer. He was terrified that the wolf, having been suppressed for so long, would come out in a rage the first night he transformed without it.

“And the potion makes it easy on you?” Fili asked, worry in his eyes.

“Easier,” he said with a shrug, looking at his feet. “It’s still pretty tiring. It draws on my magic to complete the transformation, which means I’m pretty beat afterwards.”

“It draws on your magic? I didn’t know that. None of the books say anything about that,” the blond huffed, looking extremely miffed at the lack of knowledge available on the subject.

Kili gave him a wan smile. “Well, it’s not a very popular research topic. But that’s why you never hear of any Muggles turning into a, well, you know. And you don’t have to look anything up in books,” he added with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve got plenty of experience to share if you ever have questions.”

“Plenty of experience with pain and magical exhaustion,” Fili spat bitterly with a scowl. “Society should be _helping_ you, not spreading misinformation and stigmatizing you. You have an _illness_.”

“I didn’t say anything about magical exhaustion,” he muttered unconvincingly.

The Gryffindor snorted. “You didn’t have to,” he said softly, hands coming up to wrap around Kili’s waist and pull him closer. He gave him a gentle kiss before sighing. “Come on. The sun’s setting.”

“Are we still having our date tomorrow?” Kili asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Will you feel up to it?”

Even though he knew that he’d be extremely tired, he really didn’t want to say no. “I want to spend time with you,” he answered instead.

Fili looked at him thoughtfully before smiling. “How about I come rescue you from Pomfrey’s clutches at noon and escort you to Hufflepuff Basement? You can take a shower and I’ll go steal us some lunch from the kitchens before we cuddle and eat together. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds like I ruined your original plans,” Kili said with a sigh.

“My original plan was to eat lunch with you alone and steal some kisses,” he replied, giving him a cheeky wink. “Pretty sure that plan is still very much in play.” They came to the entrance of the hospital wing, and Fili sobered considerably. “I don’t like leaving you here to go through this alone.”

“It’s really not so bad,” the Hufflepuff assured him. “I’ll take my potion, transform, and then just go to sleep. I’ll see you at noon, okay?”

Fili frowned but nodded. “Okay. Good night,” he murmured, giving Kili another kiss.

“Night,” he whispered back before quickly ducking into the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him with a large, smoking goblet.

“Hurry, Mr. Oakenshield!” she urged, glancing out the window at the growing twilight. Thankfully, no one else was in the wing to wonder about her behavior.

Kili rushed forward and took the goblet, gulping down the horrible tasting potion before being shooed into the private room Pomfrey always ensured was free for him on nights of the full moon. 

He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them on the bed. He had long since learned that he ripped less clothing if he transformed nude. He sank to the floor and curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room, gazing sadly out the window at the darkening sky. He managed to glimpse the twinkle of a star before the curse took hold.

Kili grit his teeth as his bones bent and twisted into a different shape, his insides shifting with a nauseating sensation as he lurched forward onto all fours. No matter how many times it happened, it always felt like it took hours for the transformation to be complete, but he knew in reality it was merely minutes.

He collapsed on his belly panting once it was done. He glanced up at the bed, but quickly dismissed the thought of leaping onto it to sleep. He just couldn’t muster the energy. Instead, he curled into the corner and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

He woke when the curse gripped him again, this time his bones and insides snapping back into their proper place. He groaned when it was all done, blinking at the pale dawn light streaming in from the window. This time, he did manage to crawl into bed before exhaustion took hold.

 

“Kili?” a soft voice called him as fingers carded lightly through his hair.

He sighed and arched his neck into touch. “Hmm?” he hummed sleepily.

The voice chuckled and the fingers continued stroking his hair more firmly. “Are you going to wake up?”

Kili furrowed his brow before reluctantly cracking his eyes open. He smiled as Fili’s face slowly came into focus above him as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Hi,” he said before he realized he was completely naked under the blanket covering him. His face burned at the thought.

“What?” Fili asked in confusion before he obviously had the same realization. His cheeks turned a bit pink as well, but he tried to shrug it off, to his credit. “Well, it’s not exactly how I wanted to see you naked in bed, but I suppose this is why you’re supposed to be careful what you wish for.”

He snorted at the attempt at a joke. “Probably, but you’re not going to see me naked just yet,” he told him sternly, though his heart beat faster as different scenarios involving him naked ran through his mind. “Can you leave for a moment so I can put some clothes on?”

Fili frowned as Kili pushed himself up on shaky arms. “Are you sure you should be moving around?” he asked uncertainly. “Maybe I should just come back later?”

“I’m fine,” he told him. “Just wait outside a minute and I’ll get dressed and come out.”

The blond looked far from convinced but did as he was told. Kili sat up and threw the blanket off of him, moving slowly and carefully because of his tired and sore body. He pulled his clothes on with great effort, standing up on legs that felt like jelly to pull his trousers up. He sat down once more to slip his shoes on before stumbling towards the door.

Fili’s hands came up to steady him as soon as he opened it, concern shining in his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to just stay here?” he asked. “Hufflepuff Basement is on the other side of the castle…”

“My bed is much more comfortable than the hospital bed,” Kili insisted, leaning heavily on Fili. He really didn’t know if he could make it all the way to his dorm, but he didn’t want to ruin their first date even more than it had already been ruined. “I can make it.”

“Alright then,” the blond said with a nod. “Then let’s get you to your bed.”

They had barely made it down the stairs, though, before Kili had to stop and rest. “I’m sorry,” he panted, pushing off of Fili and leaning against the wall. “Just give me a minute.”

Fili frowned before his eyes lit up. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t tell you any important secrets or anything,” Kili joked weakly.

Fili grinned at him and stepped closer. “Hold tight to my shoulders,” he instructed.

The Hufflepuff furrowed his brown in confusion but stumbled away from the wall and grabbed Fili’s shoulders for support, fisting his hands in the material of his jumper. “Now what?”

“Just hold on,” the blond said, pulling out his wand and flicking it towards Kili. “ _Mobilicorpus_.”

Kili held tighter to Fili’s jumper as he felt an invisible force lift him off the ground. Fili didn’t let him go far, though, wrapping a firm arm around his back and under his knees, so that Kili’s now floating body was cradled tightly against his chest.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he rested his head against Fili’s shoulder. “Pretty sure the point of that charm is so that you _don’t_ have to carry the person,” he pointed out as Fili started walking.

“It also comes in handy when you want to carry someone but aren’t quite strong enough to get them as far as you need to,” the blond stated matter-of-factly. “Thank Merlin for magic. Otherwise, I’d never be able to impress you.”

“I don’t know, now that I know you aren’t strong enough to carry me the entire length of the castle, maybe I should find someone who _is_ ,” Kili teased.

“Oh fickle love!” the Gryffindor cried in mock despair. “But it may be hard to find someone that strong, though there may be a couple of Slytherins that fit that criteria.”

“Well, lucky us Hufflepuffs don’t discriminate against the snakes like you lions do,” he reminded.

“It’s not discrimination if they start it,” Fili grumbled.

Kili laughed again at that. “Don’t worry, Fee. None of them would ever be caught dead associating with a muggleborn like me.”

“Well, I come from a long line of blood-traitors, so I’m _proud_ to associate with you,” the Gryffindor told him confidently.

“Good to know,” he murmured, eyelids growing heavy again with the gentle swaying motion caused by Fili’s steps.

He must have dozed off for a moment because suddenly they were in front of the barrels hiding the Hufflepuff common room. He blinked up owlishly at Fili, who was speaking quietly to someone behind Kili.

“We’re not supposed to show people how to get in…” he could hear Cedric Diggory’s familiar voice say hesitantly.

He felt more than heard Fili sigh. “I need to get him some food after I get him to bed. If I don’t know how to get in, I’ll be locked out.”

“How about I bring you up some food?” Cedric offered as a compromise. “I’ll let you in and you can go on to our dorm and stay with him. I’ll run to the Great Hall and get you both lunch.”

“Thank you,” Fili said gratefully. “But you don't have to go all the way to the Great Hall if you don’t want. Just go to the kitchens and the house elves will give you food. It’s just around the corner behind the painting of the fruit. Tickle the pear and the doorknob will appear.”

“Really? How’d you know that?” Diggory asked, a little awe in his voice.

Fili snorted. “I’m play Quidditch with the Weasley twins.”

“Right, well, here.” Kili couldn’t hear the taps on the barrel, but he knew Cedric must’ve opened the common room when he heard the sliding of the barrels against the wall. “Our dorm is the corridor to the right, second to last door on the left. His bed is on the far right wall.”

“Thanks, Diggory.”

Not long after that, Kili was being gently lowered onto his bed.

“ _Finite Incantatem,_ ” Fili chanted, ending the charm that kept trying to lift Kili. He felt a dip in the bed and opened his eyes to blink up at the blond. “Hey,” Fili murmured, brushing back his hair. “Got you here.”

“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Kili muttered.

“You’re magically and physically exhausted,” the blond said with a shake of his head. “I’d be more surprised if you _didn’t_ fall asleep on me. Diggory is getting us some food. I say we eat it and then you can go back to sleep. I’ll stay here until you wake up, I promise.”

“You’ll be bored,” he protested weakly. “This is a terrible first date. Can we just say it’s not a date?”

“Cuddling, food, and kisses,” Fili listed off, leaning down and brushing their lips together to prove his point. “Nope, still a good date. And Wood had us up at dawn. A nap sounds pretty good to me, too.”

Cedric came back at that moment with a tray loaded down with food. “The house elves are very generous,” he explained sheepishly, setting the tray down on Kili’s nightstand. “I’ll leave you to it. I hope you feel better, Kili. Let me know if you need anything.”

“He’s a good bloke,” Fili said, lifting the tray of food and settling it over their laps.

“No checking out other boys on dates,” Kili grumbled, grabbing a piece of ham and taking a bite.

“Not my type,” the Gryffindor told him with a smirk. “Now eat up or you’ll waste away.”

“Yes, mum,” he replied, but turned his attention to the food, wanting to eat his fill before sleep overtook him again.

Despite there being two of them, there was still too much food for all of them. The house elves never let their charges go hungry, that’s for sure. Fili carefully set the half-full tray back on Kili’s nightstand after they had eaten all they could and pulled the blankets up to cover them both.

“Now it’s nap time,” he declared, sliding his arm around Kili’s middle and scooting closer.

“You don’t have to stay,” Kili told him once more, even as he curled into Fili’s warmth.

“I want to,” he said, brushing a kiss to his forehead. “Now let’s sleep. I promise I won’t tell anyone you went to bed with me on the first date.”

Kili let his eyes slide shut with a laugh. Maybe it hadn’t been the ideal first date, but it had to agree with Fili. It was still a pretty good one.

Fin.


End file.
